Better than Coffee
by deviarcotic
Summary: Tweek Tweak had always preferred being alone. Having friends was too much pressure after all. Craig believed that his peers were only good for amusement. None of them could really understand what he liked to talk about anyways. But neither of them could have ever imagined, that getting set up in some sort of human dog fight would lead to this. Love blossoms in strange ways.
1. Chapter 1 Tweek

_**TWEEK:**_

Craig was always coffee.

He always knew how to calm me down, and I was always the most comfortable by his side. Probably because he was always so calm himself. I swear I never saw him freak out. Sure he got mad but he usually shrugged it off in record time. I bet if there was a record for the fastest anyone could get over themselves Craig would be the sole record holder.

I always just thought that he took pity on me, ever since that time in grade school when we put each other in the hospital.

That was the first time anyone ever saw me go through my night terrors.

He didn't call me a freak, or hit me some more. Instead he climbed out of his bed and pushed into mine, wrapped his steady arms around my trembling body and whispered soothingly into my hair.

That must have been the first time I got more than an hour of sleep at night in as far as I could remember.

In the years to come there was at least one day a week where we slept like that.

I told him he didn't have to keep doing it, but he insisted he didn't mind.

Besides, he would always say, I was more bearable to be around when I got a proper night's sleep.

I forever pondered why he would _want_ to be around me in the first place, but I never pushed the subject.

Why would I? I loved Craig. Being able to sleep wrapped up safe and warm in his steady strong arms was more than I could have ever dreamed would happen to me.

The day I had to start dreaming bigger, was just like any other Friday night…

 _I was sitting cross legged on the floor in Craig's room watching him play the newest assassins creed he had got for his birthday._

 _I started to feel that all too familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach, as if my intestines were being stretched in between this dimension, and the one that my mind had suddenly fallen into. My hands drained of all warmth and feeling, as my esophagus tightened and shrank in on itself._

 _All I could hear was harshly amplified into overlapping echoing waves and accentuated by incessant buzzing that seemed to be coming from all directions, like a demonic swarm of hornets closing in on me. Time slowed and I could feel my heart smashing against my ribs, my throat, my ears, desperate to leap out of my disconnecting body._

 _The floor fell away unnaturally as I stood, my brain not registering the movement, giving me vertigo and causing the edges of my indistinct vision to black out. I couldn't hear my breathing. Was I still breathing? I tripped toward Craig's bedroom door, legs light as air, yet clumsy and heavy as lead, as if wading through water._

 _Craig looked up, concerned, his lips moved, probably asking if I was okay._

 _My stomach twisted somewhere in the distance and my head lurched looking at his expression, as if my brain couldn't process what information my eyes were feeding it._

 _I looked away feeling the urge to heave from far away wherever my stomach was._

 _I fumbled for the door knob, cold stiff fingers useless, numb tongue feeling foreign in my mouth, mumbling something about the bathroom, coffee… I felt like I was underwater. I still couldn't hear myself breathing. Was I drowning? My brain refused to process._

 _Suddenly there was warmth, enveloping me, dissipating the numbness in my chest. I blinked, clinging desperately to the pleasant sensation._

" _Tweek."_

 _The sound shattered through my distorted existence, surging through my veins breathing color into every fiber of my being. I took a ragged breath._

 _I heard that._

 _My eyes shut, the overwhelming sensations of warmth and relief spilling out their corners. I laughed, and started bawling my eyes out like a toddler._

 _I could feel myself being turned around and arms wrapping tightly around me._

" _Tweek…"_

 _That sound again. Choked this time, muffled. Craig's voice? I opened my eyes to a familiar blue hoodie._

" _C-cra-aig?" I managed through hiccupping sobs. He pulled back and met my red rimmed eyes. his usually calm ice-blue eyes now a tearful, stormy, ragged sleet gray._

 _I was speechless, never had I seen Craig look so broken, so vulnerable and desperate._

 _I stared into his beautiful eyes, so filled with pain and worry as if echoing my own._

 _We stood for what seemed like an eternity, his hands on my shoulders, eyes locked, speaking volumes of vague, indistinct emotions, silently, in front of his bedroom door._

 _He finally broke the silence with a sharp sigh, closed the distance between us and covered my trembling lips with his soft, gentle, warm ones, wrapping me in his arms again._

 _Lightning set fire to my dead veins and my stomach turned several cartwheels, as he angled his head to the side and pressed deeper. Something popped open deep in my chest, and I was suddenly filled with a gentle warmth, seeping out to the tips of my fingers and toes, banishing all of the cold and numb and dread, replacing it with blinding bliss._

 _This was better than coffee._

He told me he loved me that day. He held me so close and whispered that he loved me, over and over.

I was so happy I thought I would die. Maybe I had died, drowned in my own fluids.

That would explain the heaven I'm living in now.


	2. Chapter 2 Craig

**[A/N: so the first two chapters are more like prologue, and at the end of this chapter their perspectives sync up :) the italicized paragraphs in both chapters are flashbacks if it wasn't clear :P I'm not entirely sure which direction this is going, but there will probably be some drama down the line here shortly]**

 **CRAIG:**

I never thought I could ever be friends with the twitchy little spaz kid in the back corner. I guess I have those assholes to thank, for helping me find one person I actually care about.

Tweek's not a bad guy, he's just fucked up.

Like me.

That first night we ever spent together in the hospital, I listened to him sink into frantic despair for hours…

 _I finally sat up._

" _Tweek." I say softly._

" _GAH! Oh Jesus I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" he spasms, smothering himself in his bedding._

 _[Wake me? Like I could fall asleep with all your whimpering in the first place.]_

 _I sigh, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. He's shaking so hard the bed frame is rattling._

 _I lift the covers off him._

" _GAH!" he shouts again, eyes wide in shock. He flinches curling into himself, anticipating a blow. I sigh again, climbing in beside him, wrapping both of us in the covers and pulling him to my chest. He stops shaking and tilts his head up, fixing me with those huge coffee and cream eyes._

" _C-Craig?! What're you doing?!"_

 _I flip him off with my free hand and sigh._

" _Just shut up and go to sleep."_

 _He fidgets, whimpering a few "gah's"._

" _Shhh," I whisper, his wild hair tickling my chin. "It's okay, just go to sleep Tweek. You're okay, just sleep."_

 _He twitches a few more times and then is still, his breathing slow and deep. I sigh again._

 _[Finally.]_

I'm still not sure how I knew that would work. I guess he just kind of reminded me of Stripe, when he's all shaky and panicked, and I just couldn't help but want to comfort him.

Every weekend.

I found myself looking forward to subduing his trembling and feeling him relax against me. I can't explain it, just something so fucking satisfying about being the only one to be able to do that for him.

We're in my room tonight; he's sitting on the floor next to me, watching me play my new assassins creed.

Suddenly he gets up, nearly yanking my controller out of the port as he trips over the wire.

"Hey, careful." I frown looking up at him.

His expression freezes my insides. All of the color is drained from his slender features, which is saying something, since he barely has any color to begin with. His eyes are blank and unfocused, as if he can't remember who I am. He tears his gaze away as if burned, and lurches toward my bedroom door.

"I'm-gotta bathhhhroom… nee-eed co-ffee…" he slurs out through clenched, chattering teeth.

He fumbles, trying to find the doorknob. I'm on my feet now, striding towards him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I say, knowing he must be having another panic attack. He doesn't reply, still fumbling clumsily for the doorknob, his breathing erratic and forced. Fuck I hate when this happens, it always tears me apart seeing him like this. Jesus, he's so out of it he's still looking for the doorknob.

On the wrong side of the door. Grinding his teeth together so hard I can hear them creaking.

"Fuck dude." I say my heart climbing into my throat, as I encircle him in my arms.

"Tweek." I breathe in his ear.

He takes a huge shuddering breath and makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, then starts sobbing in earnest.

Tears sting my eyes as I twist him around burying my face into his hair.

"Tweek…" I hear my voice crack.

"Cra-aig?" he chokes out between sobs.

I pull back holding him at arm's length, studying his face.

He's staring at me, wild eyed, with those huge anxious eyes of his. I swallow around the heart in my throat, entranced in his deep gaze. It's like I can hear him. Worrying about _**me**_.

" _Why does Craig look so upset? Is it my fault? Oh Jesus I made Craig cry! I'm so sorry Craig! I didn't mean to!"_

Something like that is probably what's going on in the ridiculous head of his. His lips are trembling, and he looks on the verge of breaking down again. My heart throbs painfully in my throat.

 _Jesus, Tweek…_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and lean in pressing my lips against his, wanting more than anything to stop them from trembling.

 _Oh, wow…_

I tug him closer, abruptly needing much more than to just stop his shaking. His breath hitches, and he melts into me, arms hesitantly wrapping around my neck.

 _Tweek…_

I break apart adjusting my head before meeting his lips again, pushing further. A small sound escapes him and he clutches at my shirt, clinging closer. I slip my tongue easily past his lips, probing, coaxing him to do the same. He obliges timidly, and I push him against the door, losing myself in his warmth and the growing heat of my lips sliding against his, pumping up my heart rate with each twist and pop.

We finally break apart panting, tangled in each other's arms, his fingers knotted deftly in my hair. I push my forehead against his grinning.

He's adorable. Face flushed, flustered, beaming dazedly back up at me between pants.

It's like floodgates had opened. All I want is to touch him, bury my face in his erratic, unkempt hair, taste his coffee stained lips, feel the warmth emanating from his shaky little coffee stunted form. I smother him in my arms.

"Tweek," I murmur nuzzling into the crook of his neck, gathering him closer and closer, as close as possible into my arms, as he lets out shaky little gasps and sighs, fingers dragging deliciously through my hair, over my shoulders, along my spine…

"Tweek I love you. I swear, I'll never leave you to hurt alone. I l-love you…" I gasp before my brain can process this new revelation. I swallow nervously, realizing what I had just said.

Tweek is dead still in my arms, and I'm afraid to meet his eyes. I open my mouth trying to say something, _anything_ , to remedy this awkward silence. Nothing comes. I close it, clearing my throat instead. At the same time, Tweek takes a shuddering breath.

 _Shit._

I pull back to study his face. Eyes shut tight, tears flowing down his cheeks

"Tweek, I'm so sorr-"

"I love you too Craig!" he wails, burying his face in my chest.

I stand dumbstruck for a moment.

 _He's crying because, he loves me too…?_

I laugh softly, stroking his tangled hair tenderly. That _does_ seem like a very Tweek thing to do. I grin.

 _How long has he loved me?_

The question flashes through my mind, immediately followed by

 _How long have I loved him?_

My chest swells in response. A while apparently. I smile softly, gently tugging Tweek loose and pulling him into another kiss.

I cradle his face between my hands. He gazes at me, tears trapped in his long eyelashes making his already shining eyes sparkle dazzlingly. I can't help staring and he blushes.

" _Ngh!_ Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" he whines bashfully.

I flash him a grin.

"Because I love you." I state, kissing the tip of his nose. I can't get enough of saying it, it feels… _so right._

His eyes widen and his blush darkens as he fidgets, agitated. I chuckle and bend down to scoop his knees out from under him. He shrieks, clutching frantically at anything he can grab hold of.

"I think it's time for bed." I say teasingly, sweeping him towards my bed and plopping him down on his back, before climbing over him, pinning him underneath me and smirking down at him. He gapes up at me mouth hanging open in shock, his face so red I worry for a second I might give the poor spaz a heart attack.

"Craig," he sighs breathlessly, giving _me_ the heart attack. I swallow dryly, rolling off him and flopping down beside him.

"Your face is all red," he says shifting sideways to face me.

"Oh," I mumble, still trying to calm my galloping heart. "…So is yours,"

"My face always d-does that," he quips. "But I've never seen you make so many faces in the entire seven years I've k-known you." I can feel his eyes on the side of my face, scrutinizing me. I turn to the side facing him as well.

"It's cause I just realized I love you." I say it again, gazing deep into his eyes. He stares back chewing on his lip mindlessly.

"Really?" he asks meekly.

"No, not really, I just put my tongue in your mouth and told you I loved you, because I don't really love you." I roll my eyes at him. "Of course fucking really." I finish, pulling him into me. He's gnawing on his lip now.

"Well, i-it's just that I've… I've loved you for a long time. _Ngh!_ A-and I just d-didn't think you would ever… could ever f-feel that way ab-bout me." He admits to my chest. I tilt his chin up so he's looking at me instead of my sternum, and peck him lightly on the lips.

"Tweek, why would you think I couldn't love you," I say softly. "Even before I wanted to suck on your tongue and undress you, I still loved you as a friend. Hell, I thought that's all it was for the longest time… I guess I never thought about what it would be like to be more," I brush a strand of hair off his forehead as he gapes at me with saucer eyes, cheeks blazing red.

"What?" I wonder aloud.

"Y-y-you wanna… oh _JESUS CHRIST_!" he stammers, burying his face in my shoulder. I smirk, realizing my bluntness, and trace my fingers lightly down his spine. He shudders and squeaks in surprise as I slip my fingers underneath the hem of his shirt. Shifting him comfortably against me, I draw invisible shapes absentmindedly on his soft skin, all the while pondering when exactly I fell in love with Tweek Tweak.

He's soon asleep, looking the most peaceful I'd ever seen him. I smile, and run my fingers through his hair. He murmurs in his sleep, nuzzling into me oh-so endearingly. My chest does that swelling thing again, flipping my stomach upside down, and I heave to catch my breath as my heart pounds in my ears.

 _I can't be sure when it happened, but oh man have I got it bad._


	3. Chapter 3 Tweek

I crack open my eyes to a familiar scene. Craig. I smile softly to myself relishing in the wonderful sensation last night's dream granted.

I'm usually the first one awake so I've mastered the craft of slipping out of craigs arms without waking him, to make my morning coffee, and breakfast for Craig. He isn't a morning person. Most days I'm surprised he even shows up to school.

Today however, he tightens his hold, cracking his eyes open to look at me blearily.

"M-morning," I stammer sheepishly, blushing as I haven't had time to distance myself from the scenarios my dream had to offer. He smiles softly.

"Morning," he murmurs, leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against mine. Holy shit. I must still be dreaming. He pulls away to rub his nose against mine briefly before nuzzling into the rats nest I call my hair. I'm speechless. I pinch my arm covertly, flinching at the sharp pain. Craig picks up on that, pulling back to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he searches my face for answers. I can only stare at him, my mouth trying to form words that don't come out. He frowns slightly, bringing his face in close to mine.

"Tweek, tell me what's wrong." He commands. I sputter awkwardly, mouth regaining the ability of sound.

"You kissed me!" I finally blurt. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"…yuh-huh, I love you, remember?" he says simply. My mouth falls open. Realizing that I did not in fact dream Craig's confession, nor the amazing feeling of his mouth pressed hungrily into me. I can feel my face catch fire. He smirks at me.

"Oh." I breathe averting my eyes in embarrassment.

"Did you forget?" he asks in mock incredulity. I'm so mortified being accused of forgetting something that important, that I prepare to launch into a thorough explanation, but stop short when I meet his eyes. He smirks at me mischievously.

"Cause, I have no problem reminding you." He breathes, bumping his nose against mine and licking his lips suggestively.

"J-jesus chr-mmph" he cuts me off abruptly, pushing me down on my back, tangling our tongues together and slipping a hand up my shirt. I shudder involuntarily, moaning into his mouth. I can feel him smirk and he unlocks our lips, only to move further down, trailing kisses along my jaw, my neck, pausing in a particular spot, one that elicited an especially embarrassing groan, to tongue and suck unbearably. I've never made so many awkward noises in my life. I clutch desperately at his silky obsidian locks, as his unrelenting mouth continues its downward trajectory, hands groping shamelessly, easily popping open buttons as they trace down my torso..

A door in the hallway is opened and shut. We both freeze, listening intently. The air is filled with the sound of the shower running. We both relax, but Craig sighs, untangling himself from my tightly looped limbs and rolling off me. he sits at the edge of his bed running his hands through his unbelievably sexy bedhead. I prop myself up staring openly, taking in every gorgeous inch of my best friend – no, it was more than that now. Is he my boyfriend? I chew my lip feeling my face heat.

"H-hey Craig?" I begin shyly.

"Hmm?" he responds.

"A-are we – I was j-just uh, wondering if, we – we're, uhm. What-"

"If were dating now?" he interjects. I swallow dryly. He sounds irritated.

"Y-yeah..." I confirm. He sighs again, rubbing at his face.

"Tweek," he starts. In that tone he uses, when he's telling me I'm being ridiculous. My heart sinks.

"I want to, but… well you know what it's like. Can you handle that much pressure?" Suddenly the reality of the situation dawns on me, cold dread creeping up my spine.

"Oh god." I whisper. He turns to look at me, eyes sympathetic. He leans in and presses a tender kiss on my lips, and for a moment I forget all the doubts and fears I had just been consumed with. I feel as though I could do anything. Nothing standing in my way with Craig's gentle, reassuring kiss at my disposal. I sit up fully, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into another intoxicating lip lock.

"I can handle it." I pant desperately. He smiles sadly, rubbing his nose tenderly against mine.

"Even if you can, it's not a good idea." He whispers, dislodging himself from my desperate grip. I feel myself begin to panic. I can't possibly lose him now! Not after feeling the unbelievable euphoric bliss that comes from his touch, his kiss…

"We can't do this in public." He says. I blink. What? In public? Does that mean…

"Nothing has changed okay? This is our secret, okay Tweek?" he stares into my eyes carefully. Realizing what he's insinuating, I nod vehemently. Anything. I'll do anything to keep this.


	4. Chapter 4 Craig

It was easier said than done.  
Honestly, Tweek seemed to be doing a better job than me. I suppose he had gotten a handle on hiding it long before there was anything to hide.  
We spent the whole weekend together, so tonight is painful.  
No sleepovers on school nights. Stupid rule.  
My fingers are restless. I chew on my lip ring, impatiently tapping my fingers on my phone waiting for Tweek's reply.

 ** _I miss yyou too :(~_**

I text back immediately:  
 ** _~I can sneak out in a bit. Stupid rule anyway.~_**

Again I drum my fingers. Chewing on my lower lip almost viciously.  
He's taking a while to reply.

 ** _~You can't! My parents are already mad I missed work this weekend! I don't wwnna get in more trouble... What if they don't let me see you anymore?!~_**

That makes me hesitate a moment. I sigh. Fuck this night is gonna suck.

 ** _~okay... I love you. Try and get some sleep.~_**

I reply dejectedly flopping back on my bed. His reply comes almost immediately.

 ** _~I love you too! Nno promises :S~_**

I smile to myself, imagining his frantic little form jittering alone in bed. It makes my heart ache. I curl in on my side. Hopefully, it'll be morning quickly.

I wake up early. Too early. I uncharacteristically jump out of bed, eager to see Tweek. I rush through my already half-assed morning routine and I'm out the door before anyone in my house is even up. It's brisk this morning. A light dusting of snow glitters in the dim dawn light.  
It's peaceful. Quiet. Beautiful. I take a deep breath through my nose inhaling the fresh crisp morning air.  
I should get up this early more often. I smile to myself when the light layer of snow puffs out around my Chuck Taylor's as I step down. This is a good day. I can't remember the last time I felt so peaceful and content. I turn the street corner craning my neck to catch a glimpse of Tweek's window further down the road. I grin. His light is on. I nearly sprint the rest of the way to his door, knocking briefly before letting myself in. His mother is sitting on the couch, a steaming mug of coffee cradled in her dainty feminine fingers. Just like Tweek's, I observe. She turns and smiles at me.  
"Hi Craig, honey. Bit early to be out and about isn't it?" She inquires pleasantly.  
"It's just such a beautiful morning, I thought I'd get a head start on the day." I smile back, my good mood cranking up the fake charm I use when talking to adults that I need to like me. She seems pleased, smiling warmly.  
"Good for you honey, now if only you could share some of that enthusiasm with my son." She chuckles, shooing me up the stairs. I gladly oblige, taking two steps at a time, which isn't a problem when you're 6'3". I knock on Tweek's door briefly before barging in. But he's nowhere to be seen. Must be in the shower I hear faintly running. I sigh, closing the door behind me and settling down on his bed to wait.  
I love Tweek's room. His parents buy him so much cool shit.  
5 minutes go by, then 10. I sigh impatiently, rolling over onto my side. I clutch one of his pillows inhaling deeply. Instantly enveloped in Tweek's sweet scent. The kid smells like freshly baked sugar cookies. I sigh contentedly nuzzling into his pillow deeper.  
"Gah! Craig?! What are you doing here?" I am snapped back into the present. I open an eye taking in the sight of my secret lover in the doorway. Towel wrapped around his waist, his usually chaotic hair tamed into dripping wet strands that cling to his skin. I sit up. He hastily closes the door behind him skittering forward and jumping into the bed next to me, burying himself in his enormous comforter. I laugh, watching him burrow like a little... guinea pig. Damn, he's fucking adorable. He pokes his head out eyeing me curiously with huge honey eyes. I swoon, tackling him and burying my face into his neck. He squeaks in surprise, flinching away from the attack, giggles escaping between his lips. He sighs happily snuggling into me.  
"Did my parents see you?" He asks, muffled by the comforter.  
"Yea, your mom told me to motivate your lazy ass out of bed." I mumble, smirking into his throat. He scoffs.  
"Did you tell her I'm the one that motivates _your_ lazy ass out of bed?" He retorts. I grin, nuzzling into him and wiggling my fingers into his sides. He squeals, thrashing around trying to escape the onslaught of tickles.  
"Craig! Cr-Craig! Sto-stop!" He pants out between hysterical giggles. I really would like to stop but he's so unbelievably fucking adorable I can't. He begins whimpering and I'm unable to resist his delicious lips any longer. I crush him to me, capturing his mouth.  
How the fuck had I gone so long without this? I break away to stare at his face. He's looking back up at me, eyes half lidded, confused.  
"W-what? Why'd you stop?" He pouts softly. I peck him on his adorable slightly downward quirking lips before climbing out of his bed entirely. Now he full on pouts, frowning at me standing at the foot of his bed.  
"What are you doing?" He whines at me. I can't help but grin at his display of neediness, and it takes all I have not to climb back in next to him and stay there forever.  
"If you want me to climb back in, I'm never gonna leave. We're gonna have to live in your bed for the rest of out lives because I'm not gonna let you leave either." I tell him. He ponders this, almost giving in to my wild claim before sighing resignedly. He flops back into his bed muttering to himself. I chuckle.  
"Are you gonna take me up on that? I'm fully prepared to live in your bed dude." I smirk. He sighs in frustration.  
"Turn around, I'm naked." He replies.  
"Dude it's nothing I haven't seen before." I state.  
"It's different now. I know you're looking. And I know why... And it's embarrassing." He mutters self-consciously. I smirk.  
"Would it help if I strip naked too?" I jeer. He snorts.  
"Just turn around." He huffs.  
I grin at him, making a show out of turning around, going as far as theatrically covering my eyes with my hands. I hear him scurry around behind me, and I decide I'm turning around.  
"Craig!" He cries, currently struggling to shove a leg through the second hole in a pair of boxers. I stifle a snicker as he falls backward onto his bed, hurriedly wrapping his comforter around his naked body as best he could using one arm, his legs now hopelessly tangled in boxers and blanket. If this morning is in any way reminiscent of his usual mornings, it's easy to see how his soft hair ends up in such a wild disarray.


End file.
